Just us
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: I've decided to put this one in several One-Shots or drabbles with different pairings. Currently: Ichi and Orihime...
1. GinRan: A Nice Restaurant

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_. It's owned by Tite Kubo...

A short One-Shot for GinRan. Slight AiIchi

* * *

**A Nice Restaurant  
**

Rangiku had always loved the snow. It was shining thanks to sun light. It was quite nice to see the walls and the floor covered by pure white.

She smiled and prepared herself to go out. She had a date with one of the most popular businessmen of the town. Ichimaru Gin had indeed a lot of admirers around. Rangiku was the jealous type but she trusted Gin more than herself.

She chose a pale pink shirt and a black trouser. She chose a white hat and a black gloves. She chuckled slightly, Gin would be surprised. It wasn't that often she wore those clothes. She preferred long dresses and scarfs.

The belt rang. Her driver was here. She dressed quickly her black jacket. She grinned again. Surprised would be the perfect word to describe his soon-to-be emotions.

Her driver waited for her quietly. His name was Starrk. He was supposed to be with his daughter but he had duties this evening. He opened the door for her and she sat with an amazing grace. She was a dancer and she was teacher for young models. She was one of the best around.

The limo left her huge house to the restaurant. Gin had reserved the best table. She would see the garden covered by snow.

Some moments later, the car arrived right on time for her date.

Gin was waiting for her in his white suit. He opened his red eyes with surprise when he saw Rangiku's outfits.

-Well, it's quite rare to see you like this. My love.

He had said the two last words with a quite rare softness from him. He greeted her with a devoted kiss. Some girls and some men around watched them with jealousy. They were one of the most awesome couples around. They were depicted as a perfect match by penny dreadfuls.

-How are you? Rangiku wondered.

Gin grinned. His eyes were sparkling.

-I'm fine since I've discovered my boss' dirty secret.

Aizen Sôsuke was his boss. He was one of the most infamous around.

Rangiku raised her eyebrows with a quizzical look. She was curious.

He approached his lips to Rangiku's ear. He kissed it slightly.

-Do you know Aizen is gay?

Rangiku stopped her laugh. She had guessed who Aizen was dating.

-His lawyer, isn't he?

Gin opened his red eyes again. He grinned evilly. The answer was obvious for her. She was the only one to be able to read him correctly and fully.

-Ichigo-kun is quite delicious as the perfect Strawberry he is.

Ranigku laughed slightly. She toke her wine glass and drank a little. The wine was tasteful. It was coming from France.

-Are you allowed to tell anyone about it?

-Absolutely not. He wouldn't be glad at all. I would lose my job.

Rangiku pulled a face. It wouldn't be fun indeed. They wouldn't be able to eat here anymore. Such a sadness.

-Yes, of course. You shouldn't. Have you already told someone?

Gin sighed. She was impossible. She wanted to know everything.

-Are you serious? It would be a shame.

Rangiku nodded. Of course. Gin was quite respectful towards his boss even if he was quite strict concerning some points.

-So I think you shouldn't tell anyone including me.

Rangiku was trustful. She wouldn't tell anyone. According to other people, Gin was the exact opposite but she didn't understand that last point.

As for her, he was sort of angel.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please, review.

Bye! ^^


	2. UlquiHime: Thinking of You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters used here. They all belong to Tite Kubo.

A short One-Shot for UlquiHime.

* * *

**Thinking of You...**

She reminded his soft skin, his soft lips on her. They had been all warm on her. She had felt the heat growing in her. Ulquiorra had been the only one who had been able to get such an effect with her. He had known her quite well.

He had been here for her and only for her. Their encounter had just been predicted by Fate and only Fate. It had been impossible to deny for both. They had been connected before. They had recognized each other at first sight this day when Ulquiorra had been sent by Aizen to watch carefully Kurosaki-kun.

She let some tears running all over her face. She would remember this encounter her whole life. It was impossible to forgot. Ulquiorra had such an impact on her. He had seen so much in her. He hadseen her strength and cherished all their short talks.

She remembered the way he had said Kurosaki-kun would save her. He had heard a bit of jealousy but she had tried to deny it. She didn't like grudges and arguments. It wasn't her type. She enjoyed smiles and laughs.

She remembered his soft smile when he had asked her to go out of her room at Las Noches. She had been stunned but she had understood his wish to be with her. She had asked him if he had been allowed and he had said he hadn't asked anyone even Aizen.

Then she had been like in a dream. She had laughed to his jokes and enjoyed the quite soft moment with her. Then he had watched her softly. Her breathe had been caught and she had felt his skin on her. He had been so soft with her...

But she stopped to remember that part. It was part of her intimacy. She wouldn't let anyone and especially not her brain to ruin it. It was her dream but a beautiful dream...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ! ^^


	3. ByaRen: Stange Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_ and any of its characters. All belongs to Tite Kubo.

For **SpunkyOne.** Here's your present!

**Warning: **Yaoi...

* * *

**Strange Encounter...**

Renji was wandering in the forest. He wanted to train in a very special place. His Zanpakutô Zabimaru had felt the wish to see trees... He smelt the perfume around. It was fresh and wild just as him and Zabimaru. He smiled with pleasure. It wasn't happening that often. His Captain was quite strict and moody lately. He wondered why... He sighed. It wasn't truly his business after all even if it hurt him a bit for no real reason.

Then he saw someone. This person seemed alone and didn't feel the wish to see anyone. Renji stopped and walk to meet that person. He didn't want to see such a sad person. His heart felt the person's pain. It wasn't very nice to feel it. It was like to have some dagger of ice in the heart. He walked silently and tried to greet te person but the person didn't care really. He wasn't welcomed here. He was intruding here.

With surprise ha recognized his Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Captain? What are you doing here?

His Captain didn't answer. He didn't notice his Lieutenant. Renji was stunned to see his Captain holding an alcohol's bottle. He was crying silently. It wasn't in his habits to cry. It was so unlike him. He used to see his Captain strong and fierce not in this state of weakness. He sat and put his hand over his Captain's. It was cold. He shouldn't have moved during a long time. Renji froze. It wasn't good for his health.

He shacked his Captain but this one didn't move. He wasn't existing at all. He even yelled at him. Then he dared to do something he hadn't wished at all : he snapped his Captain.

Suddenly, his Captain seemed awaken.

-What are you doing? You're not supposed to hit your Captain!

Renji frowned.

-You were cold, Captain. You need to go in. You need some tea and warm meal.

He smiled softly.

-You could be proud, you succeeded to worry me.

He hold his hand for his Captain.

-Come, everything 'll be okay.

He nearly snapped himself: how the hell he could tell such a thing to his Captain ? He wasn't his wife or his mother! What was happening?

Then, he carried Byakuya to the Kuchiki's mansion. The door opened and a young woman ran to meet them.

-Nii-sama! Oh gosh! Thank you Renji, everyone was worrying for him.

She watched her beloved brother. She helped Renji to carry him.

-We need to carry him to his bed otherwise he'll be ill.

Rukia was worrying for everyone. She had been acting like sort of sister for Ichigo and Orihime during the whole occurrence with Aizen. She had helped them a lot...

Then they were at Byakuya's bedroom.

-What was bothering you?

Rukia frowned, it wasn't Byakuya's type to show how much he was worry.

-Nii-sama!

Byakuya sighed...

-Hisana...

His breathe was smelling bad alcohol.

-You're drunk! I call our physician!

She left the bedroom and left alone Renji and Byakuya. Renji watched his Captain with coldness. He didn't like the way he was thinking of Hisana. She was dead ! Then he disgusted himself for thinking such a thing. He wasn't supposed to think in such a way. It wasn't fine and so self centered. It was like he was the only one in the world.

-Well, she should be thinking of you right now. She shouldn't be glad to see you like that. She had asked you to be strong for Rukia.

Byakuya felt a stunning jealousy in his heart.

-Don't speak about my sister in such a time. You should be thinking of me.

Hearing this coming from his mouth, it was very egoistical. He should think of the clan before himself.

-Well, I'm stunned to see you this uncaring of yourself and this is frightening Rukia.

He was about to say «_me_» but he stopped. Since when he was wishing to catch his Captain's attention in this way? He wasn't gay!

-Frightening Rukia? How? She was glad to see me, wasn't she?

Byakuya had wanted to say «_you_» but he had stayed quiet. Renji smirked.

-Rukia is able to be frightened, you know?

«_I was worrying for you..._»

-Why don't you say me the truth?

Renji watched him.

-I've seen the way you were watching me after this war... It was like you were feeling something for me...

Renji felt embarrassed.

-Well, I didn't feel worth enough for you...

Byakuya carressed Renji's cheek.

-You're worth, believe me...

Renji couldn't help himself. He leaned and kissed softly Byakuya's lips... His new lover put him closer and let him lie on him.

Soon, they screamed their pleasure...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	4. AiHime Dancing

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach _belongs to Tite Kubo. It's not my property.

A One-Shot for AiHime...

Some facts might shock you but I'm a former dancer. I've been in that world during eight years. I wish I would come back a day dancing with my friends.

Before screaming grammar, well, French is classical dance's language. I put the words in italic. La Seine is a river.

* * *

**Dancing...**

Paris, 1905...

She was the Swan and the Princess. She was the sky and the Water. She was the Beauty and the Animal. She was the Bird and the Human. She was the Sun and the Moon. She was dancing as the bird in the sky. She was moving with graceful gestures. There was no way her colleagues and rivals could outclass her. It was impossible and no one could expect that. Some painters wanted her as a model and some musicians and compositors wanted her as their muse. She was asked by poets too. But she had refused them. They weren't that interesting. They didn't have she was searching. She was wishing a danger. She wanted a way to surpass herself and grew in grace.

Her smile was so soft and her body was incredibly thin. Her line muscles were as some feathers on a swan. Even if she was supposed to not eat that much, she was able to support that. Every dancers were supposed to. They were in the Opera. They were dancing for Art and not for musing. They were living for their passion and not for made the _mouvement final_ and collapsed in her lover's arms. That was of the act for sure. But she was panting and the heavy red curtain fell to hide them.

Aizen Sôsuke, Art's Merchant smiled. He wished to see her. She was already his lover. She had fell for him not such a long time ago. There was no way she would offer herself to someone else after him. Every women here wanted him as lover. Even some famous male dancers too. Male dancers didn't have no wish female company at bed. They weren't for them. They were sort of princess. They disliked them because of their constant rivalry and for their way of trapping other dancers too. It wasn't healthy for them.

She was sitting on her chair and waiting for him. She had removed all her make-up and perfumed her. She was ready for their date. He hold a hand for her and put her own on his graceful. Body kept grace. It was natural. Her red hairs weren't attached. They were free. She was far more beautiful in this way.

They went out the opera. They were chatting laughing slightly. They wandered around La Seine and they sat on a café. They wished some intimacy. But some famous artists looked at them with some jealousy. She was with him? The devil itself? It was impossible! That man kept all their work for him and didn't want to share them with anyone. They were like jailed here.

But he didn't care. He was here just for the young woman and the best dancer in the Opera.

She asked some red wine and him some white wine. French wines were excellent. Aizen came from Russia and Orihime from Germany. They were both promising at first but Aizen was faster. He had convinced a lot of people here and even Ministers were asking his skills in Art sometimes. For Orihime it had been different. Dancers were true evil ones between each others. There was no real friendship between them. All wanted the best roles but only the most experienced got the roles. Orihime was talented and the directors asked her to dance for more important roles even if they were short as carrying fake diamonds.

Then they had met at Opera. Aizen wanted to congratulate her. He had wanted to be polite but instead he had fell for her. It had been unexpected. He had come more often to the Opera and she was always here for greeting him with her smile. She was definitely the most beautiful and nicest dancer here at Paris.

They drank their drinks. They asked for some others and the waiter said they closed soon. But they were already laughing hard because of alcohol. They kissed in shades. They didn't want to share their intimacy with anyone. It was their beautiful secret. This secret wasn't supposed to be exposed.

Then they came to Aizen's apartment. It was big and a lot of statues and painting were decorating the walls. Orihime had come here some times but she was always stunned to see her lover had good taste. He chuckled slightly when he saw her eyes. She was as pure as their first encounter. He caressed gently her hand. She shivered at this contact.

She caressed her lover chest and felt muscles here. He was her protector, her guardian. No one would dare to attack them here. He was too much dangerous for that. He practiced martial arts with a Japanese. He was one of his best students. According to him he would be soon an instructor too. He had refused politely but he had helped some times.

-Well...

He kissed her softly and she responded eagerly. She came close. She wanted to feel her lover strong arms around her. She felt them. Her lover was quite nice with her. He didn't want her to undergo. He had never taken her at bed if she wasn't agreeing and they hadn't been together at bed at all. She was still wishing to be virgin and she was proud of her body too.

They lost their clothes and they shared Sôsuke's bed for once. She was ready and wanted to give in her passion to live with him. A pregnant dancer wouldn't fit to this profession. Directors were quite strict with that. There was no way you could feel any other love than passion for dance. Impossible.

They soon came and Orihime fell asleep in his arms. Her lover was so sweet and patient with her. He would never force her. He was a perfect gentleman and the perfect seducer too. She was smiling in her dreams with that thought. He was far than being a cruel and fierce man. He was greedy for sure but for art. He had this passion, that was all. He wanted more money for sure and power too but he wanted her to feel peace in his arm.

He smiled too. She was belonging to him and only him. He would never let anyone else to touch her. She was sort of possession right now...

The next morning she told the directors to let her leave. They yelled at her but they were forced to admit Aizen Sôsuke was more powerful than them...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	5. YoruIchi: Bed Time

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_, Tite Kubo owns.

Thanks for the reviews, the "story alerts", the "favorite stories" and th "author alerts". They are allways making me happy.

A little YoruIchi just for fun, all the YoruIchi I read are fun. Poor Ichigo, I'm a shameless author.

**Warning:** Set between Soul Society arc and Arrancar arc, sex scene.

**Rating:** Between T and M.

* * *

**Bed Time...**

Ichigo was feeling something smooth and soft on his skin. It was hot and really nice to feel. He couldn't ask better. He wanted to feel the sensation a long time. It was like heaven. He was truly dreaming a beautiful dream. It was almost as nice as a woman's hands under his chest. Almost. He wanted a stronger sensation. He sighed slightly.

Then he realized it wasn't truly a dream. It was more like truth. He was almost awake. It wasn't that fun anymore. This sensation was during more than necessary. He wanted his unwelcome guest at bed to go out and to find another way to make fun of people. He wanted to say his body wasn't a place to play with. It wasn't a game!

Then he realized it could be Kon's legs. He groaned with disgust. He didn't want that stupid stuffed animal to be on his body and to stroke it as the woman he was dreaming! This stupid Mod Soul was attracted by men now? It was getting a real serious problem. He should do something against that. It couldn't happen. There was no way it could happen. It would be a shame for him. He would be the very first Substitute Shinigami being raped by a stuffed animal during his sleep.

He opened slightly his eyes. He was almost affraid to find who was behind all these arousing movements. He wouldn't let his nightmares being truth. He wouldn't be able to sleep in peace anymore. That was sure. He took a deep breathe and sighed heavily. He slightly moved his body to stand up.

What he saw horrified him. A black cat with yellow eyes was watching him wryly. Its eyes were daring and even taunting him to make a move. There was no way he could escape this torture. He was jailed in his own bedroom! It was worse than a nightmare. Definitely. He would try to find a way to make the cat go out without hurting it.

He didn't want this stupid furball on his bare chest anymore. So what would he be supposed to do? Taking his shirt and snapped it or punching it?

Wait, his bare chest? He was sure he had been wearing something last night and he felt his legs being bare too... What the hell? What was happening here? First a cat and now he was almost naked. He was lucky enough to wear his pants but he was feeling something wrong with this animal. It wasn't natural for a cat to be that arousing with a human. It wasn't somehing which was supposed to happen.

He had a huge doubt now, a doubt about this cat's true nature. It was something else. It wasn't a cat so it was a... woman?

He dared to pronounce a word:

-Yoruichi-san?

The cat almost smiled. It sounded almost as a confirmation for Ichigo. Well if the cat or better Yoruichi wouldn't show herself, he would asked something else.

-Where are my clothes?

The cat's eyes were sparkling now. It was as if he had said something funny. Damn! He was serious. It was something what was happening here. It was something very important for his life. He had a naked woman which was transformed in a cat in his bedroom. His father would be happy about it. It would sound as a very soon birthday. He would be proud of his son for sure.

-Do we need clothes? the cat responded.

That WAS far worse than nightmare. It was truth and a horrible one.

-I have to do a lot for my family today...

But he voice was fading away as wind. It was like he was becoming more and more unsure of himself. He would kill her for once as he should have when he was supposed to train to get bankai.

The cat was moving closer now. He wasn't just daring anymore: he was wishing something else and he had a little idea of what.

He blushed. Heavily. It was so embarrassing. One of the most beautiful women he had ever known was here just for him? Gosh! He was still a virgin and a prude. He would pray God to keep that fact.

The cat licked his bare torso and he shivered. He was sure Youruichi wasn't a virgin anymore and had a lot experience with Kisuke and with some other people perhaps but at least she wasn't that innocent anymore.

Slowly but surely, the cat was transforming. It was something very hard to stand for Ichigo. He was about to call Yuzu to make the cat go out. His father would definitely make fun of him. He wanted to cry.

Then he felt something which wasn't a cat's leg anymore. It was something very bare. He could feel hot skin and soft hands. It was experienced hands on a very prude boy. In his dreams it was the opposite. But he wasn't in his dreams anymore. He was with a very beautiful and wry woman.

He dared to see something else than this face. This face way too much familiar for him. He wished at this moment not to know her at all. He saw more of her beautiful body and blushed more.

-Please Yoruichi-san... Go...

She chuckled. He was as genuine as in her memories.

-You dream about it every night. You whisper my name in your dreams, aren't you? I hear it every time I want to pay you a visit the night.

He closed his eyes.

-It wasn't the way I wanted it, he admitted.

She let her hands caressing his torso. She kissed it softly. Then her lips move to his and caught them. They were as soft as she imagined. She had dreamt about it too. They were both wishing each other body.

He couldn't help himself but moaned deeply to this touch. She was indeed very experienced and appealing. He wrapped his arms around her and put her closer. She wished it to and she let her hands wandering around his body.

Soon very soon, they rolled with each ther, daring each other. It was a so arrousing sensation. Then they stopped. Ichigo felt his pants going away.

-You're supposed to prepare me...

-How?

She took his hand and put them at the good place. She felt something hard entering her. It was just a finger but she felt Ichigo putting an other one.

And them she told him:

-I'm ready, everything will be okay, trust me.

She felt something else and she moaned in pleasure. Ichigo felt something he hadn't felt before. He was feeling a strong and raising pleasure. Soon he lost his common sense and enjoyed her body. They were in perfect synchronization.

Eventually they came and Ichigo screamed his pleasure. His breath was heavy and he fell in Yoruichi's arms.

She smiled. He was indeed unexperienced but he was already good at that. Then she followed him in his dreams too. She was already wishing their wake...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	6. TôsenX: Senses

**Diclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_, Tite Kubo does.

Thanks for your reviews, your story alerts and your favorite stories, it helps. :)

A little One-Shot for Tôsen and his former girlfriend.

* * *

**Senses...**

They were wandering on a soft grass. The grass was slightly wet because of the rain. It was fresh and very nice. Their bare feet were touching the grass. His hand was on her. It was soft skin and soft touch. It was like touching some feather. It was a pleasant sensation for both. She was feeling his strong hand over her.

Then they arrived on a bidge. Kaname heard the river's sound. It was as sort of jingle bell. He smiled and turned his head in direction of the beautiful girl. He couldn't see her face but thought about her face by touching her. Her hairs were soft and long. She had cleaned her hairs with a soap with a soft scent. It was rose and lily flower. He couldn't smell this perfume. It was subtle and powerful in the same time.

She told him some kind words. Her voice was like angels'. It was coming from Heaven. It was his flagship in the night. He was able to hear where she was. The sound was one of his foldouts. He came with her to listen some musicians, some birds and some children's laughs. It was his own world. She was the center.

She took his hand and they wnt on the bridge. He could feel the vibrations. The water was able to make that. It was a powerful element but he wouldn't fall on it. She was his guide. He wouldn't lose the road. She watched him. She was curious. Her boyfriend was seemingly thoughtful. It was strange.

-What's the matter?

He smiled at her. She was worried for him. Her hand took his with more confidence.

-Nothing. It was just I love you...

She kissed him softly and he could feel her warm lips on his cheek. It was wo soft.

Everything was soft with her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please, review!


	7. GinIku: Cooking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bleach_ ony of its characters. All belong to Tite Kubo only...

This one is for GinjôxIkumi. I think I'm the first here to put them as a pairing. I think. This pairing has popped up in my mind when I saw them together.

**Note:** AU

* * *

**Cooking**

Their child was coming back from school. He was hungry. His mother and his father were the best cook he had ever known. They were taking care of a restaurant about ramen and fish. A lot of people around wanted to go to their restaurant but it was most of the time complete. They had to reserve their places before being able to eat here. He smiled. His mother was surely cooking something good for him. He expected some rice balls with some vegetables. Vegetables were supposed to help to grow up but he saw nothing happening. He was still a small child in the mirror.

-Ginjô!

-Yes darling? her husband answered.

Ikumi watched him and said him their most important client were asking some fresh fish with some rice. It was a nice choice. Ginjô was a well-known cook before and when he had met Ikumi he had decided to close his own restaurant to help her. A lot of people had been stunned to see such a man giving up a good business but they didn't dare to tell him. They had just smiled in front of them.

He cooked one of his favorite meals. His favorite meals were allways well-prepared. The others were well-prepared too but they didn't have that special taste. It was something else. It was fine and delicate all the time. He created a rice's circle and put the fish in the center. He added some sauce then he asked a waiter to bring the meal to the politician.

When he had eaten it, the politician asked to see the cook by himself. Ginjô came with his wife. He congratulated them. They were excellent cook. If Ikumi was excellent wish fish, Ginjô was the best with ramen and rice...

* * *

Bye and I hope you enjoyed!^^


	8. IchiHime: Strawberries

**Disclaimer:** I don't won _Bleach_, everything is owned by the awesome Tite Kubo...

A short One-Shot for IchiHime. It's something I've wanted to write since such a long time!

* * *

**Strawberries.**

She licked it as it was a very precious meal. It was short, smooth and obviously delicious. She licked it because she couldn't get something else so she decided to use other ways to spend time. She sighed because of these thoughts. How long would he ignore her? How long would he look at Kuchiki-san instead of her? How long wouldn't he understand she was here waiting for him? It was sad for her. She couldn't stop thinking of him. She had wished to be alone with him and that special opportunity hasn't showed up. She felt something hard in her neck because of it. If he wouldn't look at her so she would change of strategy. She would smile more and let him think everything was fine. She knew he needed to hear that words, he was overprotective with everybody. He has to let live people by themselves for once. They were mature enough to take care of themselves. She sighed deeper.

Then she froze a little. She realized it was the might. She raised her head to face the full moon which reminded her Zangetsu, his Zanpakutô. She had associated with time the moon as Zangtesu's and Kyôka Suigestu's mother - they were like siblings in her mind. They were the same yet different. She let some tears running on her face, she loved beauty and Getsu was beauty. Getsu understood everyone's pain. Getsu didn't like pain so the Goddess helped people to be better. She felt someone approached. She turned to face him or her. She felt her heart pounding at the sight.

-Kurosaki...-kun? she asked him. Isn't it late?

The boy smiled at her. She wished everyone to be safe, she was so like him somehow. He felt she could understand him. No one could get him as she could. He was able to read in other people's hearts after all. He felt something warm in Inoue's heart, she had something incredible in her. She had no pain except when she looked at Kuchiki-san and him. He knew it yet he hadn't gathered enough bravery to speak about to her. She was so fragile for him.

-It's late for you too. You should go home.

Inoue wanted to stay here on the balcony. She felt well here - at least she tried to convince herself and not cry in front of him. She didn't want to be weak in front of Kurosaki-kun, he was so strong and powerful.

-I stay.

Kurosaki smiled. She would be hard to convince.

-I go with you. I want you to be safe.

Even if Orihime was glad about it yet she preferred to be stubborn. She was cute when she was according to some people she had met. She loved to speak with people. She wasn't like Kurosaki-kun who was glad when he was alone. It's something she would change, he had to open more his heart – she knew about his mother's death. Perhaps it was because of that he didn't want to be with people around, he would feel guilty.

-I'm fine here.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow: he could feel her pain deeper in his own heart.

-What's wrong?

The girl turned her back to face Getsu again yet she wished he staid here for her. His presence helped her to be more confident. He had a special power on her, she couldn't escaped in and she didn't want to. She liked to feel it. She ate the fruit.

-Why do you spend time with her? She doesn't care for you. She acts with you as a mother not like a lover. She's fine with Abarai-kun, she's truly herself.

Ichigo felt a pain in his heart because of her word. He knew who the « she » was. She had given him her powers, he felt glad about it and he felt indebted toward her.

-I know you feel indebted to her yet she wouldn't truly pay you back for that. She hadn't paid you back when you were almost dead during that horrible fight.

Ichigo knew she was talking about his fight against Uquiorra. He couldn't escape in the truth, Rukia hadn't been here for him.

-I've healed you and I've called you. My soul has called for you so deeply I've thought I would lose myself.

Ichigo didn't know that, he knew thanks to Ishida she had been deeply hurt. He could barely imagine how much her heart had suffered.

-I'm sorry. I should thank you and I haven't.

Inoue let fall her head. He admitted at least! She faced him once more and he was just behind her. It seemed he was off to brace her. He had heat in his eyes, he admitted inside him, Inoue was so attractive and she shined beneath the moon. She was the sun and he was Getsu's son. He let his arms do. She closed her eyes. She felt soon his lips on hers. She felt his tongue entering her mouth and she responded to the kiss. Getsu shined more and her rays embraced the two lovers...

* * *

Do you like it?


End file.
